Field
The described technology generally relates to a touch sensing structure and a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Touch panels are input devices which enable a user command to be input via the selection of instructions displayed on the screen of a display panel or the like. Such touch panels can replace other types of input devices, such as keyboards and mice, and thus the use of touch panel is increasing.
Touch panels are typically attached to the display panel of a display device. In order to improve the portability of such display devices, technologies enabling the manufacture thin, lightweight display devices are being actively developed.